


猩红剧院

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆SOLO PV梗
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

酒吧后街比别处更冷，味道则像一块吸满香粉、残酒和剩汤的旧海绵。

隆二收紧即将滑落肩头的背带，以免装着吉他的尼龙包每隔几步就撞到腿。不过这也是小事，塞满飞行员夹克内侧口袋的钞票足以使他忽略所有不快。

他脚步摇晃着，感受酒精引起的热度从面部毛孔散进黎明前湿冷的风中。昨夜他拨响吉他弦，对麦克风和台下高举的手臂大喊，也接收人群返回的几十倍狂热尖叫。特别表演结束后他和好些人碰了杯，有乐队成员也有酒吧熟客，此刻他的兴致仍在顶点。

因此当分岔路口出现时，他选了一条平时鲜少经过的小道。激情应当在最高昂的音调中结束，就让他的这一天在更多刺激中迎来曙光。

道旁全是砖墙，单调的灰格线重复向前延伸，隆二用步子打着节拍，敲到第一章的休止符时，路边终于出现一扇门。

门约有两个成年人加起来那么高，甚至更为高大，隆二仰着头，不知是深黑还是褐红的木纹上凝着雾珠，昏暗街灯下犹如干涸的血滴。

抓起黄铜拉环的动作比他想转身离开的想法快了一秒，宽过手掌的门板像有弹簧牵引般，以不可能的灵活反应自动向内打开。

既然门都开了，不妨进去探索一圈，他猜想能以如此规模的占地面积建在游乐街区，多半是富豪弃置的私家庭院。这可不是意欲行窃，只是如果真有什么未曾曝光的秘宝，亲自看上一眼也是值当的。

果真有小院，但除了围起的墙壁别无他物。前方台阶上又有一扇门，门后建筑应有的穹顶像被敲碎的蛋壳，任由风灌入中央的巨大裂口，过去有多壮观只能凭想象，如今这里只不过一个更大的院落。

几乎在迈过门槛的瞬间隆二又迅速收回脚步，如同踩到断裂的电线。

体内残留的酒精立即挥发一大半，他闪到未开的半扇门后，尽可能使粗重的呼吸声减弱，然后才重新望向门内。

有其他人在。

是一个女人的背影。

身段窈窕，过肩长发随着肢体的左右晃动而优美摇曳。隆二目测她远比自己年轻。

层层椅背沿下行的缓坡整齐排列，若干绒面座椅组成平静的海面，女人立于最前方，如同海上唯一一盏航标灯。

然而令隆二退到门外的并非背对他的女人。

座椅尽头、女人更前面的位置，是高出地面数十公分的宽阔舞台。至少曾经是舞台，因为两侧和后方的断墙仍挂着帷幕。

有个男人正站在舞台上，面对年轻女人、面对其他空荡荡的观众席扬起手臂，似乎还在轻声唱着。

当然也正好面对着隆二。刚进门的一瞬间，隆二径直撞上男人的视线。

男人的眼睛嵌在高挺眉骨下的阴影里，目光却笔直射向前方，与饱含柔情的醇厚嗓音相反，隆二顿时产生一种自己被利箭穿透的错觉。即使有门板掩护，他依然打了个寒颤。

歌声越来越响，在尚未倒塌的雕花隔音墙之间悠长回荡，有如此动人歌声的不会是奸恶之徒，陶醉中的隆二不禁想。

随后他听见女人的笑声，充满喜悦和快活。

可能是一对情侣，跟他一样恰好找到这处僻静之地便顺势在此幽会。隆二听着歌声的渺渺余音，缓慢走向大门。

第二天凌晨，酒吧打烊后他熟练踏上昨天走过的岔路，准备完整游览那所庞大的剧院。

可此次仍未成行，之前见到的女人和男人早他一步现身于剧场内。

不同的是女人在第一排坐下，大概还缩起双腿抱膝于身前，背影比先前更为小巧可怜。

难以抑制的哭声传入门后隆二的耳中，他按捺不住又向内望。

男人正走到对方跟前，歌剧演员般梳发齐整的脑袋低垂着，似乎在安慰或道歉，因为女人伤心欲绝的哭泣渐渐转成断续抽噎。

尽管两人与他毫无干系，隆二仍有种担忧消散的放心感，他以不惊动两人的轻缓步伐离开了。

往后数日是密集的连续演出，隆二无暇闲晃，驻唱结束后便直接回家。最后一天的例行饮酒庆祝后，他才乘着醉意一路踱进位置隐蔽的高大门扉内。

偏偏还是那对情侣，看来幽会每日都在进行。躲在剧院门外的隆二觉得自己简直沦为不光彩的跟踪狂，他打算另找白天的休息时间前来。

就像连续剧放到最后总该知道结尾，离开前他往门内看了最后一次。

女人从观众席雀跃奔至舞台上，小鸟似的张开双臂拥住男人。

标准的完美结局。

本该是这样。

绒布面料包住他的后背和双腿，触感柔软舒适，隆二却感到非常不自在。此时他坐在剧场的第一排座椅上，昏沉醉意已完全消失，方才的情形使他仍处于惊愕中。

当女人拥抱男人时，男人也伸臂回抱住了女人，随后两人缓缓分开，一切急转直下。

女人沿侧梯徐徐步下舞台，走上座椅间的过道，直直朝隆二所在的地方跑来，她的脸比背影更美丽，表情却令隆二莫名心悸。

先是微笑，然后是无声的大笑，女人咧开嘴角，仿佛同时看见世间所有美好，又像无法看清近在眼前的路。

他甚至忘了自己应该藏在门后，焦急地站到敞开的入口处。而她就这样带着宛如沉浸在梦境中的甜美笑容，半眯着眼望向空中的某一点，从他身边飘然而过。

“进来吧。”

洪亮的男声在背后喊他。

隆二依稀记得自己想过夺门而出，可回过神，他已经坐在剧场内。

是女人坐过的第一排正中间。

陌生男人的目光停在他垂至额前的发梢，隆二微低着头，拳头在膝盖上捏紧，琴包靠在他腿边。他知道男人在等他开口。

“你对她做了什么？”

你们难道不是彼此相爱的恋人？临到现在隆二发现这也许仅是他的设想，而且看起来再怎么相爱的恋人也可能分手，他就此收住。

“别误会，我所做的都来自她的请求，”男人说话时的嗓音不逊于优美歌喉，“我只是按照约定帮了她。”

“她……你没对那位女士做出不好的事？”

他半信半疑追问。

“几天前我们才初次见面，可是你好像对我误会很深。”

短暂的笑声在隆二头顶响起，为弄清下一步动作，他终于抬头直视对方。

是张足以使任何女人献出芳心的脸，神情则是不以为傲的平和，随时能与人拉开距离。眉骨下方的眼窝如两汪深潭，隆二在其中看见自己紧抿嘴唇的模样，他略微移开视线，刺青般明显的泪痣又使他不禁停住几秒。

他先解释自己没有窥私癖，只是碰巧遇到两人。对方也道出了前因后果。

女人失去了心爱的恋人，对昔日的种种缠绵无法释怀，得知男人可以给予帮助，便恳求他让她忘却一切。

“你是催眠师？”

“我保留了她关于恋人的记忆，除了被无情分手的那段，”男人没有问答，翻开隆二旁边的折叠椅面坐下，“不过所有回忆片段中，前任恋人全都替换成了我的形象。”

隆二不再看向男人，前方亮起来的舞台吸引了他。失去天花板的剧院上方不可能架设照明灯，光线全部来自不知何时出现在舞台后方的屏幕。

十几块电子屏拼合成边缘不规则的矩形，每一块小屏幕都有刚才的女人，也有坐在隆二身边的男人，他们在一帧帧画面上牵手、拥抱、接吻，做着所有普通情侣都会做的事，甜蜜而恩爱。

男人继续说道。

“……最后我告诉她我将不得不去往很远的地方，因此我们也必须分开，希望她今后找到真正合适的人。”

屏幕犹如吹灭的烛火纷纷黯淡，半晌隆二仍盯着重归于黑暗的舞台，试图找出隐藏机关。

“你不仅是催眠师，还是魔术师。”

“过奖。”

对方既没承认，也没有否认。

“是个好结局，”他听着自己因惊讶而过于干燥的声音，“可那些不是真的。”

“对她而言是真实的就够了。”

实现她的真正愿望，即恢复对恋爱的美好期待，我遵守了约定。男人最后作结。

“像你这种水平的催眠大师得收取多少报酬？”

“视情况而定，”男人手肘撑在他们之间的扶手上，转头看他，“你真的认为我是催眠师？”

“那我该怎么称呼？”

这次隆二毫不躲闪地迎上视线。

臣。男人说。

他跟着念了一遍应该是名字的短音，至于真名还是假名已经放弃探究，放在膝头的手转为互相交握，他能感觉到臣也在看他用力挤压自己的指关节。

无论什么案子都接？

隆二觉得此刻响在耳边的声音陌生到不属于他自己，简直就像泡沫板在砂纸上无力摩擦。

也视情况而定。

臣的声线因为笑意而略有起伏。他拍匀西装裤表面的褶皱站起身，并示意隆二跟上。

“先参观剧院吧。”

“难道你还身兼剧院的管理人？”

“这里已经被废弃了，任何人都可以来，”臣拉起舞台侧方的幕布一角，“你不是一直想仔细看看吗？”

是啊，他一直都想。隆二离开座椅，绒布做的椅面安静地自行弹回原处，放在原地的琴包也随之向后靠去。

他所想的事情有很多。

他站在酒吧二层舞池向下望，见到女人的背影，身形秀丽，步态优美，长发没有瀑布般垂下而是挽成俏皮发髻。她回头，对他微笑，然后无数人影淹没了她，笑容如他指间升起的烟圈般消散。熟客们都说，歌手从未对某个身影目不转睛。是因为在那趟末班地铁之后，他再也没见过她。

或许他也能够像那十几块小小的电子屏所播放的画面一样，拥有和某人彼此相视微笑的一段时光。

掀开的幕布后方如同隧道般漆黑，他的心里像有只振翅的鸟，急欲穿过这条幽深隧道飞向光明。

戴着手套的掌心握住他的手腕，是来自男性的陌生力道。

臣在牵着他走向舞台背面。

步入完全的黑暗时，隆二感觉手背上似乎传来一个吻。


	2. Intro

有光照进了四周的混沌。

玫瑰色氛围光像焰火膨胀到极点后缓缓降下的余烬，射灯的靛蓝光束则是透过这些余烬显出本来面目的夜空，光点在相碰的玻璃杯壁上流动，又照亮摇摆中互相摩擦的腰肢……隆二低头，指间的香烟前端有个红点正在闪动，一小截泛白的烟灰落在酒吧纹理磨平的深色地板上。

又一只烟凑近他手边的小红点，然后也开始燃烧，烟夹在臣戴着皮手套的食指和中指之间。

“什么时候我又回去了？”

隆二看着一个烟圈从男人嘴边喷出。

“我们还在舞台背后。”

蓝灰的烟雾飘过他眼前，很快消散在四处浮动的光里。

“这都是怎么办到的？”

“是你告诉我的，”臣指指他的太阳穴，又换了方向指着他背后，“看，她就在那里。”

发髻随意挽在脑后，几缕碎发粘在汗涔涔的后颈，荧光灯管照得女人远去的背影如同摇曳的烛芯。她一直向前走着，穿过大厅内拥挤的圆桌、酒吧低矮的门和冷风阵阵的地铁站台。自动门关上的那一刻，隆二仍抓着头顶的横杆，脚步无法移动分毫。

就是在这里，他失去了她，他们曾经近到能感受对方的呼吸。

“你甚至不知道她的名字。”

从臣的声音里听不出多少遗憾，可也无戏谑之意。隆二回过头，地铁广告灯箱的深红光束透过车窗投在男人轮廓分明的脸上，光影交错间他已经起身来到他身边。

轨道与轮胎不时撞击出金属声，车厢仍在有规律地晃动，但车内的其他乘客全无踪影。

皮手套隔着单层背心贴上他的后腰，光滑触感像某种匍匐游动的爬行生物。隆二发现他的飞行员外套不知何时换成了白色背心，演出时的背带西裤也套在身上，还有他亲自挑选的绸面领巾，此时绕着他的脖子，也跟爬行生物的体表一样冰凉。

他单手抓着车厢内的垂直扶手，金属圆管抵着肩膀，裸露在背心之外的皮肤直冒凉气。臣压住了他的后背，他被固定于男人温暖的躯体和冰冷金属管之间，西装纽扣硌得脊骨隐隐作痛。他喘息着，试图去够头顶的吊环，伸出的手却在半空中被握住，完美贴合手指形状的皮料穿过他的指缝。

“你想过这些事，像这样。”

臣低声说道。

热气打在耳垂上，他闻到自己常抽的香烟味道，从臣柔软的嘴唇和灵活搅动的舌尖传来，很快填满他口腔的每一处角落。

被翻转身体之后，隆二觉得那根坚硬的扶手几乎要嵌进自己背里。他的双腿随地铁行进无意识晃着，手依然高举过头顶，只是正被臣紧紧按在扶手上无法挪动。中途他左右偏着脑袋，尝试大口换气，很快又在数秒后被追过来的臣含住下唇。他感到嘴唇上方的胡子和下巴边缘渐渐都糊满了湿黏液体，全是臣和他自己的唾液。

在此之前他不知道和男人接吻也能如此热烈、忘我，仿佛全身都浸在地底热泉之中，从神经末梢开始一点点膨胀，整副身躯却逐渐变得轻盈。隆二不禁扭动着顶起腰，撞到对方腹部，与他相贴的躯体也是同样炙热。

臣从西裤内侧扯出他的背心下摆，沿凹陷的腹肌线条慢慢抚摸，然后移到正在快速起伏的胸膛。酒吧的观众们经常夸赞他的身材锻炼得跟歌喉一样性感，他也为此而得意，可现在却感到了羞耻的滋味。

“你也想过这些。”

他仰起唾液零星滴落的下巴，鼻腔和嘴一起往外呼出热气。臣往后梳起的头发仍维持着整齐造型，衬得那张脸上的神情更加有旁观的距离感，他看着臣眼睛下方的泪痣越来越近，又擦过自己汗湿的鬓角。

“不是这样，我没有……”

耳垂被咬住并且用力吮吸的时候，隆二终于高喊了一声，他猛然弓起背。

和腹部经过同样锻炼的胸膛鼓动得更加剧烈，臣之前只是以掌心半包住他的一侧胸肌按揉，此时直接捏住顶端因发热而挺立的乳头。他能够清晰感受到原本柔软的隐秘部位在皮革包裹的指尖搓揉中不断饱胀，甚至产生快感，于是紧紧抿住嘴，先前唇缝间溢出的音调实在令他自己不忍卒听。

舌头松开了他的耳垂，隆二像浮出水面般拉长呼吸，裤子里早已撑起的下体使他不停想用腿去摩擦，却始终够不到重点。臣掀起他单薄的背心直至锁骨处，看了他一眼，便俯身舔向夹在两根手指间因充血而异常坚实的圆粒。

“啊……”

他收回掐在臣肩头的手，转为挡住自己的脸。女人的身体在漆黑的视野中摇晃，衣领低到胸口，挤压着丰满的乳房上缘，他承认想过这些，但跟他自己被如此对待完全是两回事。

“这么做才会更快乐。”

像在陈述简单事实的声音将他从黑暗中拽出来，隆二睁开因生理性泪水而发红的眼睛，恍惚间似乎看见臣的面孔与潜藏在空气中的不知名物体重叠。

那是魔鬼的脸，只有聪明又狡黠的恶魔才有如此令人着迷的容貌，充满蛊惑性的嗓音则负责将他引往禁地。

车厢里的轻微说话声突然使隆二不自觉颤抖，惊慌中他奋力挣开了臣按在他头顶上方的手，伸着脖子反复左右张望。靠墙的两排座位仍然空空荡荡，横杆垂下的吊环在空中摆动，声响愈发嘈杂，仿佛有整个车厢的乘客在彼此交谈、议论。他的西裤背带早已滑落，勉强挂在肘弯，卷起的背心下方整片结实胸膛和粘满唾液的乳头还袒露着，他就以如此形象，用溺水者的姿势仓惶抱住面前的男人，不管对方可能是魔鬼或是别的什么。

“你好像很紧张？可你的快感也更强烈了。”

臣伸向他的下腹，手掌隔着布料粗鲁揉捏，圈出里面硬挺物体的形状。

“……闭嘴。”

说完隆二就感觉牙齿在互相磕碰着打颤，短短的音节也变得断续而微弱。简直在发送进一步邀请，他回避着对方的视线。

一双手臂从身侧环抱过来，臣停下之前的动作，宛如注视热恋对象一样仔细端详他。

“我们换一个你更喜欢的地方，隆二。”

地面终于不再摇晃，车厢的座位、扶手连同整列地铁都已消失，他靠着坚硬的墙壁，眼前的狭窄空间堆放着旧桌椅、损坏的台球杆和其他杂七杂八的物件，悬在头顶的灯泡时断时续地发光，空气中有股淡淡的霉味和酒的甜味。是酒吧的地下室。

臣用手套擦去他额边流下的汗，解开他脖子上的领巾，罩住他的眼睛然后在脑后打了个结。他听见自己的喉结犹如咽下陈年佳酿般，缓慢而用力地滚动着，不知是因为紧张还是无意识的期待。

“你果然喜欢。”

随后他听见一声清脆长音，上身穿着的唯一一件背心从身前被利落撕开。

又有其他布料滑上他赤裸的前胸，是几乎被遗忘的西裤背带。隆二屏住呼吸，两根窄布条正被牵在臣的手中，金属制的背带扣不时轻撞着他，一碰到仍在突起的乳头，他就难耐地“啊”了出来。

西裤拉链被拉下，他挺起的阴茎几乎是弹跳着落入对方掌中。皮革无论如何鞣制也比人的肌肤粗糙，被隔着手套握住茎身、搓动饱胀的前端，带有痛感和解脱感的摩擦终于使他重重叹出声。隆二在蒙眼的丝绸之后想象对方现在的表情，刚才温柔望向他的眼睛是否还在爱怜地看着他，同时为他擦拭流出透明腺液的铃口……

“臣……”

他难以抑制地随对方手上的节奏呻吟，翻来覆去地叫着那个或许是对方名字的音节。臣交替在他脖颈两侧亲吻，吻得短促又密集，似乎以此作为回应。他像黑夜里寻找方向的旅人般伸着双臂，摸进臣敞开的西装外套，在贴身衬衫上胡乱抓着，却始终摸不到其后散发热气的赤裸肉体。他开始焦躁。

身后的穴口被指尖逐步进入，皮料摩擦内壁黏膜的疼痛使隆二立即收缩臀部肌肉，将那根手指的第一关节挤出体外。

“不！”

他下意识睁开眼，仅有极微弱的光线透过领巾照进来，他抗拒似的揪住面前衬衫上的几颗纽扣。

臣低沉而厚实的喉音呼唤着他。

隆二，你想继续吗。他腾出一只手往上移，摸到颈部微鼓的血管，流畅的下颌骨线条，最后是正在开合的柔软嘴唇。你想让我们继续吗，那张嘴说道。

他放开攥在手中的纽扣，点了点头。

领巾取下后隆二依然闭了一会儿眼，接着他看见臣张开殷红的唇，叼住皮手套中指顶端，把那个硌痛他身体内壁的东西甩到地上。臣打开的西裤拉链处，已经充血的阴茎向前直直挺着，他被牵住手，然后展开手指像握住权杖一样紧握着那根发烫的肉棒，感受粗壮茎身上浮起的血管在掌心跳动。隆二急喘着，将自己的硬挺并过去，同时来回抚摸着两人。

手指再次探入他，这次是有温度的人体组织直接按着他的肠壁。臣的鼻尖抵着他，呼出的气体热如熔岩，在他体内的动作却轻缓而有耐心。

他突然弹动了一下腰，胀大的前端擦到臣的下腹，将那里的耻毛濡湿了一小片。

“转过去。”

臣轻声说。

等隆二感到喉咙开始发疼时，他才反应过来自己已经无所顾忌地叫喊了很久。曾被他握在手中抚慰的臣的性器，此时正埋在他身体内部推拉式的挤撞，黏膜包裹住坚硬肉身又被撞开，引发前所未有快感的腺体被反复摩擦，他又开始拔高音调。他绷直的手臂撑着墙，两条光裸的腿随对方挺腰的动作前后晃荡着，脱下的裤子则层叠缠在脚踝处，使他难以迈步。

食指和中指伸进他无法闭合的口中，夹烟似的攫住舌头，用比在他体内的抽插慢得多的速度搅着那块软绵绵的肉。隆二艰难地摆动舌尖，将臣的手指从指甲一直舔到指根，然后反复。

另一只手抓住他不断抖动画圈的下身，隆二发觉他急欲释放的冲动竟被束缚住了力道，蒙过他眼睛的领巾不知何时又绑住他，在阴囊附近的根部牢牢系上。

“在这里你认为很安全，我能感受到。”

臣的下腹撞得他臀部不停发出脆响，他把头埋在两臂之间，却被迫抬起下巴。

眼前的墙壁变成玻璃质感，像一面镜子也像硕大的窗户，隆二无法发出像样的声音，他的舌头依然被手指绞弄着，只能在心里惊愕大喊。

在他前方，一排排半弧线的折叠座椅整齐排列，高出地面的舞台通体发光，赫然是等待演出开幕的剧场。

他们本来就在舞台后方，隆二想起来了。

尽管剧场里空无一人，他却觉得冥冥中有什么在注视他，是无数来自观众席的并不存在的目光。

“不行——”

自他和臣交合的地方似乎有一股电流沿脊柱通向他的后脑，隆二整个人都激烈挣扎着。

臣吻着他不停淌汗的肩胛骨，像动物安抚受惊幼崽似的轻咬起他的一小块皮肤。等他再次抬头，墙壁已经复原，依然是遍结尘垢的水泥表面。

绑住阴茎的领巾忽然被解开，手指也从他口中撤去，他以变调的声音尽情喊着，腰部剧烈抽搐，精液一股接着一股射出。

身后的臣也停下了，深埋在他肠壁之间的性器已经硬到极限，在最后一次撞击后不停勃动，黏稠液体冲刷在他的身体深处。

隆二走进自己房间里的浴室，打开花洒，冲洗之前臣尚未清理干净的部位。残留的最后一点精液顺着他股间的褶皱流出，已经由浓白变得半透明。他用浴巾裹住自己，终于放松双腿整个人倒在床上。

他不太记得是如何一个人走回家的。臣在更衣休息室之类的地方帮他清理，穿好衣物，那件宽大的飞行员夹克又回来了。他双手插在衣兜里，弓着背走出舞台侧边，走向通往出口的斜坡过道。

晨光自头顶的巨大缺口洒下，他第一次看清过道两边海面一样延展的座椅，那些绒布椅子原来是深红色。他又回头看向舞台，幕布也是红的，浸透过鲜血又凝固已久的红，如今凝固在他的视网膜上。

夹克躺在脚边，隆二弯腰去掏内侧口袋，他依稀记得之前一直有什么东西抵着他胳膊。

指尖传来针刺般的痛，他迅速抽出来，把手指头上细小的血洞含进嘴里吮着，小心取出内袋里的东西。

是一枝玫瑰，刺伤他的正是茎杆上的尖刺。

玫瑰花瓣层叠着，等待完全绽放的那一刻来临，中央夹着一张纸片。

他拿起来，上面有几行未干的墨水，开头是“给隆二”，中间是一行不久就到来的日期和时间，最后是“OMI”。一根斜线穿过大写字母“O”，像某种神秘符号。

质地坚硬的纸片散发着香味，不是来自于鲜花，而是男人身上的气味。隆二将那张小小的纸片举到灯光下，又凑近鼻尖，另一只手摸向开始发硬的下体。他在床单和浴巾间翻滚着，蜷缩起双腿，过了一阵之后耗尽力气般摊开。

纸片上没有写地点，但他知道在哪里能再次见到他。就在猩红剧院。


End file.
